El viaje de los tiempos
by Kiw-chan
Summary: Robin fue abandonado por su novia y tuvo un sueño extraño que le dirá quien será su próximo amor, ¿Será un fracaso? AVISO: Mi historia no solo se centra en Robin. Está historia también se desarrolla en Tellius, en unos capítulos más ya se centrará un poco más en Robin y su futura novia. Romances, muchos romances a partir del capítulo 04. AVISO 2: Contiene OC's. ¡Summary nuevo!
1. Chapter 1

¡Mi primer fic!

Prologo: "Sueño inexplicable".

Era temprano, Robin empezaba a tener sueños con una niebla muy negra. Solo había agua que estaba contaminada por aquella niebla y él esperando a un milagro.

-¿¡Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora sin agua y sin luz!?- Robin sentando empezaba a darse bofetadas.

El peliblanco dirigió la mirada hacia arriba de él, seguía sin ver una mie***, ok no, no veía nada.

-¡Gracias, Robin! ¡Decidiste soñar esta niebla y yo…! ¡Él Robin que tiene que soportar tus sueños está aquí!- Le gritaba al cielo y como si le escuchará el Robin que dormía la niebla se disipó lentamente.

Entre la luz, que parecía que el Robin del sueño no había visto en años porque se inclinó y rezó a "su señor", apareció una figura femenina que le empezaba a hablar.

-Robin….Robin… Robin…- La voz decía un poco desesperada.

-¿Yo?- preguntaba inocente el estratega.

- Si, tú, Robin. ¡Levántate!- De golpe Robin se levantó al ver la "hermosa" cara de la mujer que le hablaba.

En seguida de sobarse del golpe que se dio en sus sueños veía a Chrom que lo miraba como enamorado.

-¿Qué me ves, Chrom?- Aun sobándose, le replicaba al venerable peliazul.

-N-na…nada, ¿Puedo decirte algo?- ¿Estaba chiveado el venerable?

-rápido porque sabes como se pone mi hermana cuando no llegó a desayunar pronto.- se cambiaba enfrente de Chrom, ¡Que más da! ¡Eran hombres!

-Te ves… tierno cuando duermes- acabó de decirle Chrom.

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qué?- se quedó paralizado al escuchar al líder de los custodios.

- No te preocupes, ve con tu hermana, necesitamos buenas estrategias, eh.- terminaba de decir y salió del cuarto.

- no… no pueden hacer yaoi conmigo, ¡Lo sabes muy bien!- pensaba Robin terminándose de cambiar.

Salió de su habitación y llegando al comedor vio a su hermana con un mapa en la mesa.

-¡Esa es la nueva estrategia!- puso su mano en el mapa la peliblanca.

- ¿"Nueva estrategia"?- llegó y se sentó tranquilamente.

-¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Lo siento, Robin 1!- lo paró de la silla y lo sentó en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- el táctico mayor le preguntaba tranquilo.

- acaba de pasar la hora del desayuno, ya no puedes comer.- se alejo de su hermano mayor la táctica menor.

-¡Chrom me distrajo! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- gritó el alvino.

-Te hubieras alejado, ¡Corre, tenemos trabajo que hacer!-salió apresurada Robin 2.

-¿Trabajo que hacer?- mira su reloj- apenas son las 11:00… ¡Las 11:00!- Sale corriendo a velocidad de la luz.

Tenían trabajo que hacer pues Chrom iba a cambiar el lugar con Lisa y le tenían que enseñar a cada uno como ser el otro. En el lado de Lisa:

-¡Te queda perfecto!- aplaudió el alvino.

-¿Tú crees? ¿No es un poco grande?- entra Lisa con las ropas de Chrom y si, efectivamente, le quedaban demasiado grandes.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Claro que no!-se acercó a "Chrom para rosar su peinado –a decir verdad, tu peinado es un poco largo, Chrom- seguía rosando el cabello rizado de Lissa.

-¡No lo vas a hacer, Robin!- quitó la mano de Robin la hermana pelirubia muy molesta.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Chrom?- se acercó rápido con unas tijeras –De todos modos eres tú, ¿Verdad?- dijo con voz un poco… terrorífica.

-¡Aléjate de mí y de mi precioso cabello!- corrió Lissa por toda la habitación, no duró nada porque se tropezó con su pantalón.

En el lado de Lissa no estaban las cosas muy bien, veamos como les va a Chrom y a la albina:

-no es el mejor que te encontré pero, ¡Te queda muy bien!- aplaudía mientras abrió la cortina donde estaba "Lissa".

- ¿Solo había rosa de mi talla? ¿Me lo juras?- decía Chrom con cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- se sentó la albina –no soy maga para hacerte el vestido que quieres. –salió de la habitación enojada.

-¡Genial! ¡Tendré que arreglármelas solo!- empezó por verse al espejo- ¡Uh! ¡Mírate eres hermoso!- dijo con voz de vanidad.

-¿Eh?- entró Robin 2 con unas telas azules - ¿Ok? – decidió no interrumpir a Chrom y, al contrario, grabarlo.

-¡Seguro que Lissa hace esto todas las mañanas! ¡Igual que yo!- Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la Robin menor, bailó con un oso de peluche.

- esto ya es muy raro, ¿debería de decirle algo?- pensó la táctica– no, es muy divertido para que esto no se lo enseñe a alguien- se dijo a si misma.

Chrom seguía bailando cuando llegó el final de la canción en su mente y era la hora de que el oso le diera el beso final. Claro que tenía problemas por saber: ¿Quien era el hombre?

-ummmm, ¿Ahora qué hago contigo, señor Oso?- se quedo quieto o quieta- oh, entiendo… lo intentaré- se puso abajo del señor Oso y esté lo o la besó.

-¡Esto va para YouTube, decidido!- terminó de grabar la peliblanca.

-¡¿H-h-h-hace… cua…cuan… cuanto tiempo…?!- no terminó de decir la pregunta porque Robin menor lo interrumpió.

-desde que te miraste al espejo, "Lissa", ¡Jajajaja!- se dirigió a la puerta- iré a ver como subo este video y a ver cuanto me pagan por el- salió y Chrom se quedó paralizado al ver lo que dijo.

Robin mayor estaba platicando con Lissa sobre el sueño que tuvo:

-¡Eres un pillín, Robin!- le dio un golpe en el hombro al albino.

-¿Eso que significa?- se sobó su hombro el estratega.

-¡Significa que encontrarás el amor cuando todo este perdido!- volvió a golpearlo en el hombro.

-¿No la recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas a…?- se sacudió la cabeza el pobre Robin.

-¡Ya olvídala!- le desacomodó el cabello- ¡Se fue a Valm y nunca va a volver!-intentó coser sus ropas para que le quedaran a la medida.

- eres muy mala conmigo, ah… ya vuelvo con la costurera- se fue muy dolido por lo que le dijo "Chrom".

Mientras Robin 1 iba a buscar a la costurera se dedicó a pensar en su antigua novia:

-¿Nunca va a volver? ¿Jamás?- se detuvo para ver las rosas rojas- - si me escuchas, vuelve…- agarró una rosa y la mandó al viento para que volara lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado y, sobre la "novia" de Robin, necesito OC unos 3 no estarían mal. Si quieren manden su OC por mensaje privado con estás características:<strong>

**_1- Nombre:_**

**_2- Personalidad:_**

**_3- Clase:_**

**_4- Historia:_**

**_Eso es todo lo que voy a necesitar por ahora, actualizaciones cada 2 días o si no cada 3._**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holi! Bueno, LucyStrife fue paciente y esperó hasta este capítulo para ver el destino que le tocaba a su OC Diana. ¡También gracias a Nanis por mandar un OC! Ampharos, pronto saldrá tu OC junto con Chris.

Capítulo 01: "¿?"

En Valm había una guerra entre los nobles y los rebeldes, muchas personas cometieron el terrible error de venir de Ylisse a Valm, ese es el caso de nuestra querida Diana y su padre. (Otou-sama)

Pues no todo lo que brilla es oro y el romance entre la chica de los ojos miel y el estratega empeoró, ya que su padre se dio cuenta a tiempo y por eso se mudaron a Valm en medio de la guerra.

-¡Bam! ¡Bum! ¡Zap! ¡Zaz!- fueron los ruidos de las lanzas contra espadas y de hermanos contra hermanos.

-¿Puedo salir a jugar?- la curandera no dejó de preguntar hasta escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¿Aún no comprendes la situación?- decía bajando las escaleras de la casa.

-se muy bien lo que pasa pero es injusto que solo por la guerra dejemos de ser felices- reclamó mientras comía su sopita.

-en eso hubieras pensado antes de tener tus noviecitos a los 16 años- empezó a comer tranquilo- no debiste de ser tan desobediente, al menos ese Christian me encantaría como yer…- su padre fue cruelmente interrumpido por los gritos de las personas.

-¡Tengo que ir a ayudar!- Diana salió muy rápido que hasta dejó huellas de fuego, ok no.

-¿Qué va a hacer una curandera cómo tú?- salió tras su hija pero, para su sorpresa, no estaban ni los rebeldes ni los ojos de miel. -¡¿Diana?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Diana!- empezó a gritar desconsolado por la pobre de su hija.

La razón de porque todos no estaban es… los gritos se escuchaban desde lejos y Diana fue a buscarlos y claro que tenía planeado regresar a su casa si no fuera por la culpa de esos nobles.

-¿Necesitan más ayuda?- la chica sostenía con fuerza su bastón en la mano.

-¿Qué puede hacer por nosotros, unos rebeldes, una niña como tú? ¡No eres necesaria!- dijo un hombre con planos en la mano, tenía pinta de ser el líder de esos rebeldes.

-no diga eso, se parece a mi padre… de cierto modo, tiene razón y en este momento no me va a necesitar- se entristeció la protagonista de este capítulo. – Pero estoy segura de que les podría servir, ¡Denme una oportunidad!- rogaba la pelinegra que solo quería que su padre le dijera que servía para la lucha.

-¡No! ¡Regresa de donde llegaste!- salieron unas cuantas personas que echaron a la joven de u escondite.

No tardó muchos días en darse cuenta de que jamás regresaría a su casa, si los nobles la veían la iban a acusar de que era una de los rebeldes también… por una parte lo era y no se quería arriesgar.

En una de sus huidas, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con "La voz, Tiki" que la ayudó para salir de ese lugar de guerras.

-¡N-no… no puede abandonarnos!- gritaba un noble cualquiera.

-lo siento, Naga no se puede quedar a ver como los hijos de hombre destruyen su sagrada tierra protegida- Tiki seguía serena ignorando las peticiones del noble.

-¡Por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda!- se ponía enfrente tratando de detener a la voz divina.

-los hombres que no obedecen el mandato de paz no necesitan la ayuda de una deidad como el dragón divino- salió una figura de una chica con una espada en mano.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la dulce Tiki.

-soy Amheni, un alma joven que se dedica a cumplir los mandatos de Dioses y Deidades- explicaba muy sabia la joven de vestido, tipo espadachina, rojo.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! Te ayudaré en tu misión- alegre, la manakete siguió su camino.

-¡P-pe…pero…!- el noble intentó detener a la voz y fue interrumpido por la espada de Amheni.

-retrocede ahora mismo- guardaba su espada lentamente la rubia.

-vámonos- las dos chicas caminaban a paso lento mientras el noble se quedó boquiabierto.

Diana al escuchar que Tiki y la otra joven se iban de Valm pensó que sería buena idea dejar a su padre despreocupado por su vida mientras la guerra continuaba. Se armó de valor y fue a hablar con la peliverde. Temía por su vida debido a que Amheni parecía la muerte misma con su mirada y ojos amarillos.

-b-buenos… buenos días… ¿Me puede escuchar?- algo penosa fue para preguntarle unas cosas.

-no estoy sorda, es tiempo de guerra y tengo que irme para no tener que soportar las muertes tan innecesarias- caminada a paso rápido.

-a eso venía…- trataba de caminar lo más cercano posible a la manakete y a la ojos amarillos.- quiero que me lleven a donde sea que no este hundido en la guerra para no preocupar a mi padre- sus palabras lograron detener a las 2 jovencitas.

-¿Tu padre?- dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Diana las preguntas que ahora a Tiki le invadían la mente.

-así es, se le rompería el corazón si me muero- soltó su bastón para sentarse en una roca e intentar contener las lágrimas.

-eres bienvenida- no cabía duda de que la rubia escondía algo de bondad en su interior, ¿Cuáles serían sus razones?

-¡Muchas gracias!- empezó a saltar de alegría la de los guantes. (Diana)- ¡Así mi padre y yo estaremos vivos para cuando acabe esto!-

-me… da gusto…- la voz de Naga volteó a ver a Diana- al menos…- la hija del Dragón Divino se desmayó antes de poder pronunciar la palabra: "tú…"

Diana y Amheni trataban de hacer volver a Tiki sin tener un resultado, ni malo por lo menos, la opción que les quedaba en esos momentos era esperar y las horas no fueron buenas con todos los sonidos de la "Revolución Valmesa".

Mientras Valm no estaba bien, Ylisse gozaba de la paz y del dulce aroma del olvido. Los sueños extraños de Robin seguían y eso no era bueno para él ya que soñó algo diferente a la anterior vez… no pasa nada relevante así que nos vamos a Tellius. Ya que es un fic, están en la misma época que los de su continente vecino. Las cosas iban muy bien hasta que al estratega se le ocurrió hacer una bobada con Rolf.

-¡Sigue así, Rol!- gritaba y animaba Soren al pequeño niño.

-¡Van a pagar por esto ustedes dos!- el maestro arquero se notaba muy enojado.

-¡Soren me dio la idea!- el arquero menor se defendía como podía.

En otro lado de la fortaleza de los mercenarios, Mia y Oscar estaban entreteniendo a la señora de las quesadillas.

-¿Está segura?- preguntaba la espadachina con cara de ¿¡Qué!? (WTF)

-¡Si! El mismo niño fue el que me habló para decirme de la cita que tenía con Shinon- aseguraba muy… segura la señora de las quesadillas.

-oh, debe de estar sonrojado- decía Oscar muy alegre.

* * *

><p>Podría decirse que las cosas también van bien en una parte de Tellius, ¡Esperen el próximos capítulo en el que ahora iremos hacia Tellius! ¡También descubrirán que pasará con Shinon y la señora de las quesadillas! (Esa idea fue petición de Nanis)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta historia no se centra completamente en Ylisse y esas cosas, ya que otro personaje de Tellius también es la protagonista. Espero comprendan eso<strong>_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Creo que estoy lista para seguir con esto de escribir historias, lo único que me motivo para no borrarla fue el apoyo de AmpharosG, también el de Nanis4816 y que no quería decepcionar a los/as lectores/as. Claro que algunos capítulos serán cortos y me especializaré en humor, como sea, ¡Muchas gracias por esperar! Y ya me tomaré mi tiempo para pasar a la emoción del romance.**_

_**(A Nanis: Sobre la señora de las quesadillasxShinon, no era eso a lo que te referiste cuando me dijiste que le pusiera una pareja, ¿Verdad?)**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 03: "Cara de… ¿Cubo?" (¡Titulo extraño!)<span>

Momentos extraños en los que Tellius y Ylisse vivían en la misma línea del tiempo, ¿Acaso las Deidades y Dioses alteraron el ciclo para algo especial? Esa es una pregunta la cual se va a contestar más adelante, ya que tampoco tengo la respuesta. Sigamos aquí con el romance imposible de la señora de las quesadillas.

-¡Oh, que la canción! ¡¿Por qué no me crees, niña malcriada?!- Nuestra amada y respetada vendedora de tortillas con queso estaba a nada de ahorcar a Mia por no dejarla pasar.

-¡¿Cómo quiere que le crea si usted vino de pronto a invadir nuestro territorio?!- La espadachina se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que la anterior mujer. -¡Le cerraré al puerta en este instante si no se disculpa por llamarme de semejante manera!-

-¡Paren todo! ¿No tienen hambre? Pudo prepararles una sopita, una carne bien cocidita u otra cosa- La estrategia del caballero peli-verde sirvió a la perfección.

-Mmmmm… no estaría mal, aquí te esperamos- La chica peli-azul asiente a lo que dijo la señora.

-Entendido, no se peleen hasta que vuelva- Y así fue como la discusión se detuvo un rato.

Claro que esta no se detuvo para Soren, Shinon y Rolf… parecía una pelea a muerte.

-¡Plañirás, Soren, plañirás!- El maestro arqueo amenazaba al estratega con su arco asesino.

-¡No me vas a dar! ¡Tienes tan mala puntería! ¿O ese era Rolf?- Los dos bajaron sus armas para ponerse a pensar en eso.

-¡Oigan, yo no soy débil…!- El chico se molestó y apunto con su arco a Soren, luego tu disparó porque su maestro le quitó el arco.

-¡Silencio, comadreja! ¿No ves que estamos tratando de pensar?- El peli-rosa o peli-rojo aventó el arco hacia el pasto y siguió con sus pensamientos.

-¡He encontrado la respuesta!- Gritó el estratega oji-rojo después de 10 minutos. –Ninguno de los dos es malo en la puntería-

-A bueno hora lo descifras- Dijo el mercenario peli-azul que desde hace rato los observaba.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, Ike?- Cuestionó informalmente el maestro de Rolf.

-Rhys, Titania, Mist y Boyd fueron a comer ya, Oscar está preparando al comida junto con la señora esa y Mia. ¿Por qué no están con ellos?- El héroe radiante cruza los brazos-

-Perdóname, señorito perfecto, no sabía que tenía que ir a comer cuando tú me lo dijeras- Responde con sarcasmo Shinon.

-¡No le digas así a nuestro comandante, arquero de cuarta! ¡Ni le llegas a los talones!- El táctico de los mercenarios regaña al maestro arquero.

-¡Te recuerdo que sin mí, ningún jugador o jugadora se hubiera pasado el Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn!- Luego de que el arquero dijo esto, Soren ya no tenía argumentos para combatirlo.

-¡Pues…! ¡Sin él tampoco…! Bueno… claro que a veces tú eras necesario… ¡Pero eso no es…! ¡Agh, olvídalo!- El amigo más cercano a Ike perdió la contienda-

-Shinon ganaste, ¿Podemos irnos ya?- A Ike se le formó una cara de aburrimiento.

-Por supuesto- Mientras Soren iba triste, Shinon iba muy feliz de la vida.

Llegaron al comedor y al arquero se le desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro, la señora vendedora de quesadillas le apartó un lugar a lado de ella… ¡Eso era amor a primera vista, verdadero y puro!

-¿Saben algo? ¡Viviré como nómada desde hoy!- Shinon avisa mientras huye de una forma muy dramática por al ventana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOO! ¡Vuelve, amor mío!- La vendedora de tortillas con queso sale en busca de su amado.

_**Si les gustó la pareja anterior, pueden ver este tráiler de su película. Si no, les recomiendo que bajen hasta donde vean las letras en mayúscula remarcadas: FIN DEL TRAILER DEL AMOR FRACASADO. Por obvio, ya casi se va a acabar el capítulo cuando vean eso.**_

-No me abandonará, ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Seguro me ama en el fondo! ¡Muy en el fondo!- Las voces de la señora se escuchaban a donde fuera el peli-rosa o peli-rojo.

**Llega hasta tu pantalla… la nueva y mala película que fracasará en todos los sentidos… un amor imposible o… ¿Totalmente posible…? La angustia, el dolor, la huida…**

-Mi nombre es Ignacia Dolores María Santísima del Refugio en sus Corazones… pueden llamarme Nacha o señora de las quesadillas- Refugio agarra un pañuelo. -¡Y estoy enamorada del mejor arquero que hay en los mercenarios de Greil!

**Una versión barata de LAURA, ROCÍO SANCHEZ AZUARA, NIURKA y MUCHAS OTRAS SEÑORAS QUE ARREGLAN PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES O DE AMOR. ¡NO TE PERDERÁS LA PELÍCULA LLAMADA…! ¡"CABEZA DE ¿CUBO?"! ¡Y LO DECIMOS PORQUE ESTE TRAILER PASARÁ TODO EL DÍA Y SI QUIERES IR AL CINE, TODAS LAS HORAS LA PASARÁN!**

-Que cosa más absurda y estúpida, ¿No se supone que yo me hice nómada?- Se puso a quejar el maestro arquero.

**¡No, no te hiciste nómada!**

-¿Y cómo me encontraron?-

**¡No lo sabemos!**

-¡Mi amor!- Nacha abrazo a su amorcito.

-¡Nooo, suéltame!- El arquero se trataba de soltar.

_**FIN DEL TRAILER DEL AMOR FRACASADO.**_

Ya que pasó el drama, vayamos a donde estaban los demás mercenarios.

-¿Qué es un cine?- Preguntó Mist algo confundida.

-¿Será una sala con muchas hachas y televisores gigantes?- Preguntó emocionado Boyd.

-¿Qué son televisores?- Siguió con el juego Rolf.

-Dejen de preguntar esas cosas y pónganse a comer ya- Ordenó Titania y todos se pusieron a comer.

_**Seguiré después con esto…**_

_**Hice algo malo en este capítulo y soy consiente de eso, lo que quería era ya actualizar. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer esto y ahora a seguir esperando a la inspiración!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**El momento para aparecer de unos OC's, Alexis, Alinne, Christian y unos nuevos. Ya cambie todo lo que era necesario, Nanis, no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar… y olvida lo del trolleo que hice. Por supuesto que acepté los OC's de Berry115, nunca es tarde para intentar modificar un poco las cosas… a parte de que necesitaba uno XD.**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 03 (Se suponía que es el 04 pero tuve algunos errores en capítulos anteriores): "La pelea incompleta".<em>

Dejando atrás los problemas entre Nacha y Shinon, Regna Ferox hacia peleas clandestinas, (No, quitemos clandestinas), Regna Ferox planeaba llevar a 2 de sus mejores guerreros a luchar con 2 de los mejores guerreros de la reina Miranda, Su majestad de Plegia. Sería un viaje largo lleno de nuevas experiencias para los 2 soldados del Kan Flavia, uno de nombre **Alex:** Él ya llevaba tiempo ganando luchas en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox y es bueno con la espada; y el otro se llamaba **Christian:** Este era un trabajador especial del Kan y su arma era un arco.

El joven Christian tenía una apariencia de rompe corazones: Es alto y de complexión mediana. Su cabello es negro un poco largo y desordenado; lleva una pólera azul con un chaleco café oscuro, el pantalón es más oscuro que la pólera, las botas son negras y los guantes también.

Y el otro… no era muy diferente: Lleva un abrigo de color azul oscuro y debajo de ella una camisa de color blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla café y tenis de color rojo carmesí. Su cabello es alborotado y de color negro y sus ojos son de color café. Otra semejanza que tenían era que son algo alegres y serios a la vez. (Ya van 300 palabras en tan poco que he escrito)

* * *

><p>Iban en caballo prestado hacia Plegia, no se hablaban a pesar de que se caerían bien. Hasta que el chico de los ojos cafés decidió hablarle al otro.<p>

-Y dime… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

El otro solo lo miro con desprecio y luego se atrevió a hablar.

-Tengo 20 años, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Christian a veces era amargado y eso se notaba a simple vista.

-Por nada, yo tengo 18, (Creo que si eran 18)- Alexis respondió alegre tratando de llevarse bien con su compañero. -¿Qué piensas de lo que vamos a hacer?-

-Es interesante, oye... ¿Te gustan los lápices verdes?- El joven de los guantes negros señala un tanto extrañado.

-¿"Lápices verdes"? No, solo los azules y… ¿Rojos?-

-Oh, entonces creo que una mantis religiosa camino por tu hombro- Las palabras del joven con chaleco café asustaron demasiado a su compañero.

-¡No, no! ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!- Gritaba el chico del abrigo azul oscuro sacudiendo a este. -¡Ayuda! ¡Me quiere matar! ¡Yo no deseo ser su cena! ¡Quítenmela!-

-¿Me lo juras?- Christian mandó a volar al insecto "asesino" y Alexis se pudo calmar. –Eres muy infantil.-

-Lo lamento… mis padres me abandonaron a los 5 años y tuve que sobrevivir en el bosque, los insectos y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos.- Alexis seguía teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y el otro chico no comprendía el: ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué sigues feliz? ¿Qué no estás triste por lo que te hicieron a los 5 años?-

-Te diré lo que me dijo una desconocida…- A Christian le sale una gotita al estilo anime. –Una pequeña sonrisa es la que te salva de los momentos malos.-

-¿Pretendes qué tenga algo de alegría cuando estamos a punto de morir en un combate?- Inquirió incrédulo el casi gemelo de Alexis.

-Buena idea, haré eso la próxima vez.-

-¡¿Y si no hay próxima vez?!- Christian se tranquilizo un poco. -¿Y si nos volvemos a ver?-

-Ummmm… ¿Sufres por una chica?- El peli-negro más joven pareció adivinar lo que le ocurría al arquero.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- El joven con chaleco café mostró poca impresión.

-No lo sabía hasta que me lo confirmaste.- El espadachín rió y el otro le dio una bofetada.

-Olvidemos nuestra charla y concentrémonos en el objetivo.- Luego de decir esto, hubo silencio hasta llegar a Plegia.

* * *

><p>Estadio, (Estilo romano), de Plegia.<p>

* * *

><p>Entrarán 3 OC's, estás son las apariencias de cada uno.<p>

**Alinne:** Es de estatura mediana, de tez blanca, sus ojos son verdes, su cabello es dorado cobrizo y lleva un par de prendedores que agarran los mechones sueltos, sus ropas son azul claro y blanco con detalles dorados en los bordes; Las botas que tiene son hasta las rodillas de color plata, al igual que la armadura ligera que la cubre. **Clase:** _Aúriga._

**La reina Miranda:** Estatura mediana, piel blanca, ojos plateados, su cabello es rojo violeta, los mechones de adelante son trenzas y el cabello que sobra es rizado. Su vestido es algo ampón y escarlata que le llega por encima de las rodillas y luego comienzan las mayas negras; y sus botines son plateados. **Clase:** _Una que use lanzas y sea reina._

**Max:** Estatura medio alta, piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello verde oscuro bien acomodado; Túnica tipo Stefan blanca, pantalones color ocre y botas negras. **Clase:** _Asesino._

* * *

><p>-Vale, ya has llegado, mi querida Alinne.- La reina Miranda saluda cortésmente como si ella fuera la invitada. –Te presento a tu compañero, es mi consejero.-<p>

-Mi nombre es Max, un placer conocer a mi compañera en esta lucha.- El consejero real se presento con mirada seria.

-El gusto es todo mío. Su majestad, ¿Está segura de que ganaremos?- Alinne se preocupaba por lo que podía pasar. –Verá… la guerra entre Valmeses, Ylisse tratando de salir adelante…-

-No debes preocuparte por eso, sino agradecer que estamos en paz.-

-Pero… ¿Y si esto arruina la paz que tenemos con Regna Ferox?- La chica de cabello dorado preguntó, obteniendo no una linda respuesta.

-No queremos traer la guerra aquí, ya la hemos superado. Entiendo tu punto, Alinne, sin embargo el Kan Flavia y yo acordamos que hacer esto no formaría parte de las razones para comenzar una guerra absurda.- La reina oji-plata explico molesta por la insistencia de la chica. –Créeme que tampoco quise gobernar un país manchado por el pasado, que los demás creyeran que no sacaríamos de nuestras mentes el deseo de sangre. Ah, eso es lo que tengo y no podría hacer nada mejor que aceptar esto y sacar adelante a Plegia.-

-Ya han llegado los guerreros de Regna Ferox, Su majestad.- Max avisó a la reina y se escucharon los aplausos y gritos enseguida. –Y el Kan Flavia, junto con su hermano Basilio, llegaron también. Si quiere hablar con ellos, se encuentras del otro lado.-

-No es necesario, he venido por la reina Miranda yo mismo.- La voz grave del ex-kan se inclinó ante la mujer de vestido escarlata. –Así que son tus guerreros, mucho gusto para los dos.-

-Soy una de las guerreras que entrará en combate, me llamo Alinne.-

-Ya me conoce, Basilio, siempre he estado y ganado en estas batallas.- Dijo Max casi presumiendo.

-Verdaderamente eres bueno en combate, Max, por eso la reina siempre está segura de ganar. Me sorprendería si alguien te llegará a ganar.- Pensó la oji-verde.

-Bueno, ¿Qué le parece si mientras platicamos, comienza la pelea?-

-Por supuesto.- Aceptó la reina amablemente.

-Debemos bajar ya.- Ordeno Max y fue seguido por Alinne.

Alinne y Max pasaron abajo para encontrarse con Alexis y Christian. Alinne, Christian y Alexis se miraban como si se conocieran y Max solo los miraba como enemigos.

-Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos?- Consultó serio e impactado el peli-negro de 20 años.

-No lo creo, y si lo hiciéramos, no nos llevaríamos bien.-

-¡Que empiece al lucha! ¡El primer turno es para el equipo de Regna Ferox!- Anuncio la voz de un noble.

Alexis no se confiaba de Max: usaba dagas, su técnica era limpia y rápida, pero escondía algo más… algo como si hubiera asesinado a alguien realmente, el consejero real era un experto en no dejar rastro. Alinne era menos cuidadosa, no lo decía porque tenia un pegaso difícil de esconder, lo mencionaba porque, a su parecer, se preocupaba por otras cosas.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que la lucha empezó, iban parejos y nadie deseaba perder. En el momento menos inesperado, las luces se apagaron, humo empezó a salir… esto dificultaba ver y los 4 combatientes se desmayaron como a los 5 minutos de lo ocurrido.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Le quería agregar algo de misterio al fic por unos instantes, ustedes decidirán si quieren que continúe aquí en Ylisse o que siga en Tellius.**_

_**¡Gracias si les gustó…! Y si leyeron igual.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Perdón por la tardanza! D: Medité un poco, tomando como base sus opiniones y los reviews anteriores, y voy a continuar la historia en Tellius... en Crimea y Daein para ser exacta. Pero el próximo juro que continuará en Ylisse… en… en… ¡En el Sacro Reino de Ylisse! D:**_

_**Capítulo… ¿04? Si, 04: "Los romances imposibles".**_

En Crimea se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, las guerras ya no amenazaban sus pueblos y la Reina Elincia por fin había superado sus "errores", si es que se le pueden llamar así. Mientras que para Ylisse eran momentos difíciles, Tellius sufría por unos cuantos instantes de peleas insignificantes, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que un amor nuevo floreció… floreció junto con lo que trae aparejado: Celos.

_**Castillo de Crimea, salón del trono.**_

-¡R-reina Elincia… reina Elincia!- Gritó un joven peli-azul claro algo nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Geo…?- La reina se quedo atónita al ver a Lucía amenazando a su propio hermano con una espada. -¿Lucía?-

-Vamos, Geoffrey, ¡Confiésale lo que dijiste a la reina Elincia!- Ordenó la hermana del capitán y este tragó saliva. -¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡¿Un milagro?!-

-Es una buena idea esperar u milagro, ¡P-pero…!- Exclamó Geoffrey cuando ve que la espada de su hermana se acerca más y más. –Lo que pasa es que le hable de tú, reina Elincia, y lo peor es que fue en frente de ella.- Señaló a su hermana peli-azul. -¡E-explíquele que eso es d-de… de cariño!-

-¡Qué cariño ni que nada! Si me lo permite, Su majestad, iré a llevar a mi hermano a la orca y luego avisarle a Kieran que es el nuevo comandante.- Habló la mujer peli-azul corto y fue detenida por la mano delicada de la reina.

-No es necesario Lucía, solamente piensa en esto… ¿Kieran es lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente como para dirigir a "La caballería real de Crimea"?-

-Uh, por esta vez te has salvado, Geoffrey, para la próxima no te dejaré ver a la reina antes de tu muerte. ¡Agradécele que fuera tan misericordiosa contigo!- Después de que el capitán le dio las gracias a la reina, este se fue algo apenado… mejor dicho, ¡Muy apenado!

-No debiste ser tan cruel y dura con él, Lucía.-

-Ni usted tan buen apersona con ese sinvergüenza.-

-Recuerda que estamos hablando de tu hermano.- Con esas palabras de la peli-verde, la otra recapacitó lo que haría y le pidió perdón.

-Ahora que me ha disculpado…- Dijo después de hacer la acción ya dicha. -… ¿No le gustaría ir un día a nuestro reino vecino, Daein? Recuerde que la reina Micaiah nos dijo que éramos bienvenidas si queríamos ir.-

-Dudo mucho que los nobles me dejen hace…- La oji-naranja es interrumpida por su consejera.

-¿En serio cree que esos nobles la detendrán? Si esos miedicas le temen a que empiece otra guerra es su problema… ¡Usted no se debe limitar por esos hombre, al final de todo usted es la reina… no ellos!- Lo que mencionó Lucía era verdad.

-Oh, Lucía, a veces pienso que tú deberías ser la reina.-

-Pues deje de pensar esas locuras. Bueno, prepare todo lo que necesitará, reina, ¿Quiere que la ayude?- Pregunta de manera muy atenta la consejera de la reina Elincia.

-No, puedes ocuparte de tus cosas primero y luego venir a ayudarme si es que me falta algo.- Lucía asiente y Elincia suspira. –Fue muy difícil traer a Ike de vuelta y ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar con él.- Mira a la ventana. –Espero volvernos a ver muy pronto, ¿Por qué siento que al hacerme reina empeoró nuestra amistad, Ike? Ah, si es que lo que yo siento es sólo amistad.-

-¿Qué pasa, Elincia?- La voz de preocupación de Geoffrey se escuchó cerca y Elincia se limitó a empezar con su equipaje.

-N-nada, ¿Te apetece ayudarme, Geoffrey?-

-Por supuesto.- Respondió el oji-azul… (¿De qué color tiene los ojos?)

La reina estaba segura de que sus sentimientos le correspondían al capitán, ¿Pero en realidad nada más le pertenecían a él? La ausencia de su antiguo salvador le daba mucho en que pensar, Ike era uno de sus primeros amores… usualmente se la pasaba imaginando su boda con Geoffrey, sin embargo, eso ya no lo podía hacer. Así es, damas y caballero/s, Elincia comenzaría a sentir algo por el mercenario peli-azul.

-Elincia, ¿Estás bien?- Inquirió más preocupado el capitán de la caballería real al ver la mirada perdida de su reina. -¿Es buena idea hacer el viaje?-

¡Y a la reina se le prendió el foco! -¡Eso es! Tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos…- Pensó. –Si llevo a Ike conmigo, me daré cuenta de lo que en verdad siento por él y por Geoffrey.- La oji-naranja abraza al caballero peli-azul claro. -¡Te lo agradezco! ¡Llama a Ike, nos acompañará a Daein!-

-¿E-Elincia?- Geoffrey no pudo hacer nada mejor que corresponder el abrazo y ordenar que buscarán a Ike para que los acompañará en su viaje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el fortín de los mercenarios de Greil.<strong>_

-Pero preparábamos otro viaje para ir a otras tierras.- Replicó el mercenario oji-azul.

-Lo siento, son órdenes de la reina Elincia. De echo ella está afuera esperándolo.- Dijo un guardia señalando el carruaje real.

-¡No se preocupe por nosotros, jefe!- Exclamó la espadachina haciendo que Ike levantara una ceja y señalara atrás de Mia.

-¡Deje de perseguirme, señora loca!-

-¡Ven mi amor, no huyas del amor! ¡No temas a enamorarte!-

-¡Mi nombre es Shinon! ¡S-H-I-N-O-N!-

-¡Señora Ignacia, vuelva acá!- En la locura de amor también participaban Oscar, Mist, Boyd, Soren, Rhys y Rolf. -¡No puede entrar sin permiso a nuestro fortín!-

-Yo me encargo de mantener el orden y la disciplina entre los mercenarios, Ike. Y también de ponerle un alto a esa vieja loca.- Dijo Titania, quien se dedicaba a echarle unas miradas asesinas a la señora de las quesadillas.

-Jefe, no hay nada de que preocuparse. ¡Todo está bajo control! Nosotros nos encargamos de ir a ese nuevo continente.-

-Bueno, te creo, Mia, ¡Más te vale regresar a tiempo! Digo… no quiero que les ocurra nada malo a los que son mis seres queridos.-

-Y por eso mismo vas a acompañar a la reina Elincia ¿O acaso ya has olvidado lo que me decías sobre su mirada, su voz, su dulzura?- La pregunta de la peli-roja causó un sonrojó a Ike y una ligera molestia a la peli-azul.

-P-por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, ¿Sabes qué? Ya me voy.- El héroe de las llamas azules fue por su maleta y se subió al carruaje a la velocidad de la luz… al igual que les dio un abrazo casi invisible a los mercenarios antes de subirse al carruaje.

-¡Adiós, Ike!- Se despidió Soren antes de que el carruaje partiera a su destino.

_**En el carruaje real.**_

-¡Me alegra verte, Ike!- Saludó Elincia, dándole a Ike un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara más.

-Y-yo… igual, Su majestad.-

-No me hables de usted, al contrario, soy yo la que te debería de hablar así por salvar a Crimea y a mí dos veces. Lo cierto es que te he extrañado.- Confesó la peli-verde, causando una pequeña molestia al capitán.

-N-no se… q-que decir… ¿G-gracias, E-Elincia?- Preguntó algo extrañado el héroe de la guerra del rey loco.

_**Mientras tanto, en el fortín de los mercenarios de Greil.**_

-¿De verdad nuestro jefe decía esas cosas de la reina Elincia?- Consultó Mia a Titania.

-Sí, ahora ayúdame a ponerle un alto a esa vieja loca.- La caballero oro sacó su hacha. –La haremos entender pro las malas que Shinon no es de ella.-

-Parece que Titania está celosa, claro que nadie la hará hablar si no es el mismo Ike.- Se dijo para sus adentros. –Sería una suerte que alguien no esté enamorado aquí.-

-¿Qué esperas, Mia?-

-No, no pasa nada.- Respondió la espadachina sacando su espada y siguiendo a la peli-roja para acechar a la señora de las quesadillas.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Se que dije que esto continuaría en Ylisse el próximo capítulo… pero ya veo que eso no sucederá hasta, a lo mejor, el próximo del próximo capítulo (?).**_

_**Desde este punto empezará el romance, y eso incluye el continente de Ylisse. Lamento si es no es lo que esperaban, o tal vez si lo fue.**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos desde México, gracias por leer, los quiero a todo, sus reviews me motivan demasiado, hasta luego!**_


End file.
